The present invention relates to electronic communication processing, and more specifically to the propagation of digitized reactions representing an emotion or sentiment to a group of predetermined recipients.
Modern messaging services permit users to add “reactions” to electronic communications between users that are in the form of emotion icons, or “emoticons” or other electronically displayed hieroglyphics or pictorial icons that display an emotion or sentiment. For example, team messaging tools allow a recipient of a message to select an emoticon or the like in response to a message. However, such messaging tools currently do not provide the recipient's reaction in the form of a response with a corresponding emoticon to be sent to other relevant users who should also be informed of the electronic message exchange in view of the selected emoticon.